


A Thousand Miles for you

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, One-sided Dimitri/Byleth, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Crimson Flower-based Claudeth pairingBased on the three lords and Byleth pov





	1. Edelgard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teecup_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/gifts).

> CF route gave me too much emotional roller coaster after being happy with Claude.
> 
> This is the result of it.
> 
> I don't know how to write angst at all, but I tried.
> 
> Please be gentle.

Edelgard didn't miss it at all.

That subtle glance their teacher did towards the Golden Deer House.

She knew immediately that their professor is having second thoughts on her choice.

She was going to confront her about it and tell her it's fine if she wants to swap with Manuela.

She doesn't have to stay just because the Imperial Princess is there.

And it was really obvious during their first mock battle. Expressionless as their teacher is, Edelgard can sense that she has great interest in the Golden Deer House Leader.

But Byleth Eisner didn't show any more of that hesitation after that.

Turns out, she didn't pick the Black Eagles because she wanted to curry favor from the Imperial Princess. But rather, she picked them because she's interested in the fire of ambitions in their eyes.

Edelgard doubted it at first.

But weeks went by and Edelgard was convinced she was just imagining things, that maybe she was just insecure of Claude being easy going with their teacher.

Because she wanted to be that close to her too. But because of her position and her future plans, she cannot trust anyone fully. The only person she can rely on is Hubert.

The Battle of the Eagle and The Lion have resulted to the Black Eagles win, and Edelgard thought their teacher would praise them.

She did have warmed up to her students, spending tea time with them or eating together. Even Linhardt listens to her and attends her classes.

She thought Byleth would acknowledge the growth in their class. Everyone had grown strong and had learned a lot from her unorthodox way.

But no.

She didn't.

She praised the Golden Deers instead.

Edelgard felt betrayed and jealous. Claude laughed it off, and it was there that Edelgard realized that Claude has interest in Byleth more than a student should have.

Not borderline the same interest as Sylvain has for Byleth that prompted him to change classes in a heartbeat.

Once, Edelgard have pressed Claude about spilling his secrets. But Byleth only chided her for it, saying that Claude doesn't have to answer to anyone and everyone. Claude just smiled sheepishly at that, and Edelgard saw admiration and thankfulness in his eyes.

She's their teacher, but obviously have interest in the young heir of Riegan. Edelgard didn't want to think that Byleth's that kind of woman, to take advantage of a young man's interest but the more she observes, the more she sees that Byleth's interest in Claude is genuine.

She would oblige him on tea time when he asks, though he does it discreetly. Edelgard only knew of it because Hubert told her.

The only time they were open about their bonding time is when there's a food on the menu that Claude really likes. He had bounded up to her cheerfully and placed his arm around her in a familiar fashion, something Sylvain scrunched his nose at.

But Byleth didn't play favorites. She treated them all equally, whether they're her students or not.

Even during The Ball. Edelgard watched them from the corner of her eyes. Claude has swept Byleth into the dance floor and everyone's attention was on them.

They do look like an odd couple.

Odd yet captivating to watch.

One is blanked-faced, a former mercenary and a commoner. The other, a too cheerful boy with a lot of secrets and a lot of unsavory tactics up his sleeves.

Seeing Claude with Byleth finishing their dance, Dimitri went up immediately to ask her hand for a dance. To which Byleth agreed to and Claude grinning and congratulating Dimitri for not getting tongue-tied, seeing how nervous the Prince is.

One after the other, they danced with Byleth.

Sylvain. Lorenz. Ferdinand. Caspar. Even that shy boy from the Alliance, Ignatz, danced with Byleth.

Edelgard tried not to be jealous that the boys got to dance with her.

But Byleth surprised her by asking her for a dance, to which a flustered Edelgard agreed to.

Being near her warmth made Edelgard want to look forward to the days where they can just be idle and do whatever they want.

Seeing that Byleth danced with Edelgard, a lot of the girls started flooding Byleth and asking her for a dance.

Dorothea. Mercedes. Even Flayn asked her for a dance.

Edelgard indulged herself for that night, enjoying such a light-hearted event.

But she did notice that Claude slipped out of the Hall, and shortly after, Byleth left as well.

She doesn't want to think about it, that those two have some secret relationship. It is not Edelgard's business at all.

She started noticing the obvious when Jeralt died, that Claude's been shadowing Byleth to make sure she's okay. And when Edelgard saw them by the shades near the Golden Deer classroom, talking quietly and sitting on the grass, she noticed that there was a faint smile on Byleth's lips as she talked to the boy.

And when she saw her dear teacher shed a tear, Claude wrapped his arms around her and wiped her tears away.

Why?

Why isn't Edelgard the one comforting her teacher?

Has she been too distant with her?

She just want her to be safe for the timebeing.

How could she have thought it was just a calculating look in Claude's eyes because Byleth Eisner is a critical asset to have on any faction with the power she holds? Even when Dimitri holds her on high esteem, Claude's eyes doesn't have any of those ambitious spark whenever he looks at Byleth.

Edelgard suffered in silence, watching them. She had hoped that maybe, she could somehow lean on her teacher for support as the days pass and it's imminent that she act on her plans against Rhea and the Church. But with Claude around, it is impossible to talk to her in private.

And suffered more heartbreak at the thought that maybe, her teacher will not understand her and still side with Rhea.

Though she should have had guessed that Rhea did something to Byleth, when her teacher was sent to a void by Solon and returned with a different appearance.

She was pleasantly surprised when Byleth agreed to accompany her to Enbarr and witnessed Edelgard's ascension as Emperor.

Edelgard toyed with the thought that maybe... Maybe she can convince her teacher to join her in her crusade against Rhea.

She knew Jeralt is suspicious of Rhea when they returned, and that had instilled in Byleth's consciousness.

Maybe there's a chance for them to stand together instead of facing one another.

But that would mean Byleth will face Claude and Dimitri in battle, as well as the others who sided with the Church.

And seeing her fondness for the Riegan heir, she would certainly side with him.

But her teacher is full of surprises. She protected Edelgard from Rhea, not hesitating on pointing the Sword of Creator at the Archbishop.

But what about the others? Can her teacher even strike them down?

Edelgard have seen the hesitation in Byleth when she faced Seteth, Flayn and Cyril when they stormed Garreg Mach.

She didn't kill them.

As Edelgard have expected.

But she also noticed how Byleth had looked at Rhea.

It was full of anger.

Edelgard never understood why she would have that feeling against Rhea, not knowing what really transpired between the two of them before. But maybe Rhea did something, that prompted Jeralt to leave the monastery years ago.

Whatever had Rhea said in the Holy Tomb about Byleth Eisner being just another failure, it only strengthened Edelgard's resolve to end Rhea's grip on Fodlan.

And when the two faced each other, Edelgard thought she had lost her teacher forever.

Five years.

She looked everywhere for her.

She had feared the worst. Had nightmares about that fight.

But then she returned to them, as if she just took a nap somewhere secluded.

Still the same unruffled professor. Everyone got their cheer back on seeing Byleth.

Especially Edelgard.

But that cheer soon changed for the Flame Emperor, when the Black Eagles Strike Force have started to move towards Alliance territory.

She had seen for herself how Byleth hesitated on cutting down Judith.

Did she know her? Or did Claude introduced her?

It was only Edelgard who noticed the subtle changes in their teacher's behavior as the battle with Claude draws near.

Her movements were full of apprehension, always lost in thought if she's by herself.

And Edelgard couldn't do anything about it.

She regretted declining the tea invitation extended to her by Byleth. Maybe she could have talked to her then, about her troubles. It is only right that Edelgard listen to her teacher's troubles, right?

But as Emperor, she has to focus on the war and not on trivial matters.

Edelgard is relieved to see that somehow, Byleth still has her cheer when Sylvain asks her out for tea or snacks.

And when they had pressed into Derdriu and defeated Claude, Edelgard did not expect the words coming out of Byleth's mouth.

"Lend us your strength, Claude."

Edelgard didn't miss the hint of desperation in Byleth's tone.

And she's sure Claude didn't miss it too.

Claude may have laughed it off, but Edelgard could see it pains him too.

Seeing the two of them standing in front of her, Edelgard wished she could turn back the hands of time and told Byleth to choose the Golden Deers instead.

Even if it means they will have to fight each other to the death.

But if her death means her teacher and Claude can be happy together, then she would willingly do it.

She knew she could entrust the future to the two of them.

Facing Dimitri in a decisive battle, Edelgard regretted on executing him.

If only she could remove Rhea.

If only Dimitri would listen to them.

If only she has more time...

Dimitri was her step-brother. He made her feel welcomed in Faerghus.

And in the end, she had to take his life as her reply to his kindness.

When she saw Byleth shed her tears for Dimitri, whom she had tried so hard to disable during their fight...

Edelgard thought she doesn't have any more tears to shed, but they flowed out once she's inside the privacy of her bedroom.

Again and again, she fails to wipe Byleth's tears.

And again, it was because of her actions.

All Edelgard hopes, once the war is over, her teacher can find it in her heart to forgive her.

And maybe, if ever she leaves Fodlan, find happiness with Claude.


	2. Dimitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specially tailored for teecup_angel because she wanted me to write pain.
> 
> I tried to deliver

Dimitri doesn't get disappointed easily, with Sylvain being a constant disappointment to him.

But when Byleth Eisner, that mercenary who saved Edelgard from brigands, chose to lead the Black Eagles, he actually felt disappointed.

Maybe Claude was right. They did ask her too early and it might have turned her off.

Not to mention, Byleth picking the Black Eagles shouldn't come as a surprise at all, for their mercenary band stayed for some time in Empire territory and probably have gotten attached.

He did notice that Claude would shamelessly hang around the Black Eagles classroom, cornering Byleth and asking her to teach him something.

He never saw her reject his invitations.

During the Battle of The Eagle and The Lion, Dimitri was yet again struck by how graceful yet strong Byleth is.

Dedue gave her quite a fight, but it still resulted to her win as Dimitri advances on her.

The thrill of clashing blades with her gave Dimitri some kind of joy. He had never met someone as strong as her, who can withstand his attacks.

Felix and Sylvain would always tap out during their sparring sessions.

And while she did praise the Golden Deer despite of the Black Eagles is the winning team, she had spared him a gentle look that warmed Dimitri inside. Her warm smile at his direction spoke volumes that she is also proud of him.

A warmth he didn't mind for the first time.

It captivated him somehow, much to Sylvain's entertainment.

He tried asking her out the way Claude does, but he does it more politely than Claude or Sylvain could ever do.

She never said no to him as well, which he is overjoyed with. He had also started accepting her invitations of eating with her in the dining hall, sometimes with Claude or Edelgard, but most of the time he eats with her and Dedue.

He wanted to be the first one to dance with Byleth during the Ball, but a girl came up to him nervously to ask him for a dance. He couldn't say no, for she had gathered up all that courage.

He saw Claude approach Byleth from the sidelines, and he dreaded what that Golden Deer would do.

Of course, he just went and took her hand in such a familiar way and brought her into the dance floor without asking her properly.

They make a perfectly odd couple on the dance floor.

Byleth, still wearing her mercenary clothes because no one from the Church ever bothered to have her measured and be properly outfitted.

Claude, with his Officer's Academy uniform that he never bothered to close properly like Sylvain.

One who is deadpan to whatever flirtations thrown at her, the other is too overly cheerful and enjoying himself because he get to have her first dance.

After the music ended, Dimitri went up to them and asked for her hand in a dance, properly. Claude only snickered at him, teasing him but Dimitri did not pay him any mind as he lead Byleth out again in the dance floor.

The last time Dimitri ever fully enjoyed dancing was when he was still a child.

And this is the first time he ever enjoyed himself ever since all the stuff that happened to his life. He indulged himself in it, basking in her presence.

And when their dance ended, he had to remind Sylvain over and over to be a gentleman to the Professor when his friend came up to ask Byleth for a dance.

He watched her dance with almost everyone he knows. And when Byleth asked Edelgard to dance, he felt someone grab his hand.

It was Claude.

And he's pulling him into the dance floor to join Edelgard and Byleth. Soon after, Sylvain managed to drag Felix into it as well, though the Fraldarius heir purposely step on Sylvain's foot.

Ingrid and Dorothea danced as well, much to Ingrid's embarassment.

The whole time they danced, Dimitri only reprimanded Claude who kept shrugging him off.

And when everyone finally got tired being on their feet, Dimitri saw Byleth slip out of the Hall. He would have followed her but was stopped by Mercedes. She told him that the Professor is getting too many dancing invitation and probably would want to have some time to cool down.

When Jeralt died, Dimitri was angry at himself for not being there to prevent it.

He knows what it's like to lose a parent in front of you.

He vowed to her that he will help her avenge her father.

He didn't fail to notice the gentle look on her face when she said her thanks, and he immediately regretted his outburst. He should have considered her emotions first.

But he's glad that Claude is there to support her emotionally.

Though he did get a little jealous when she had leaned into Claude when she started to cry again.

To think he used to think that she was emotionless was cruel of him.

He just realized that her source of stoicness all came from her father. So that Jeralt will not worry too much when he's far from her.

He got worried for her when she returned to the Monastery, unconscious, with Edelgard supporting her with her little frame after they chased after Jeralt's killers.

And even more worried when he realized the great change in her physical appearance.

Not one of the Black Eagles student ever managed to give him a concrete answer to what happened.

But Rhea said she'll be fine, so he didn't need to worry.

Still, he continued to worry for her. Especially when she disappeared with Edelgard to somewhere and not returning before their mission in the Holy Tomb start.

He was shocked and heartbroken when she sided with Edelgard, pointing her sword against Rhea and the Church.

When Edelgard's army stormed the Monastery, Dimitri tried his best to reach her.

To plead to her to return to their side.

To beg of her to stay by his side.

But he was too late.

Rhea and Byleth were crushed by debris.

He wanted to look for her.

But Rhea is more important.

When they found an injured Rhea, they retreated.

But still, Dimitri hoped to continue searching for her.

And if he finds her, he will make sure that she'll stay by his side.

Even if it means she'll hate him for tying her down to him.

If it's the only way to keep her alive and well, even through her misgivings and anger towards the Church.

But his search for five years yielded nothing.

He had lost hope, and about to finally let go of his feelings.

When their scouts reported that Byleth has been spotted amongst the Black Eagles elite unit, who have started on their assault again and targeted Claude.

He wanted to help him out as an old friend, but Rhea deemed him not worthy of helping for staying neutral for the past five years.

And when Leicester fell, Dimitri feared the worst for Claude.

Edelgard is known to execute whoever is against her.

When reports got back to him that Claude was spared, Dimitri breathed easy. It's probably Byleth who talked to Edelgard out of it.

Then maybe, there's still a chance to convince her. To make her come over to his side during the battle at Tailtean Plains.

But then he heard that Edelgard assaulted Arianrhod, killing Rodrigue in the process.

Dimitri's rage blinded him at that point. All thoughts of Byleth were pushed out of his system.

He lost a father-figure in a nonsensical war.

When will it ever end?

Facing them finally in battle under the rain, Dimitri sought out the mint haired woman he had always longed to see for the past five years.

He saw her hesitation when she approached him, and that hesitation was more palpable when Dedue transformed into a Crest Beast.

He heard her cry out "No!" to stop his friend but to no avail.

She hesitated on raising her blade against Dedue, instructing everyone to stand back. But Dedue kept on decimating their ranks, until Byleth has no choice but to strike him down personally.

Dimitri's anguish was only contained by one thought alone: Byleth Eisner is in front of him and he saw that it pained her to face him as well.

When their weapons clashed, there was no thrill. Only the cold and their regret through the rain rang through their fight.

And when she finally overwhelmed him, in which he didn't doubt for a moment that she will, he was presented to Edelgard on his knees.

His step-sister he once cared for.

And behind her, the woman he once pined for.

"To the fires of eternity with you... El..." He mustered to speak one last time as Edelgard raised her axe to execute him.

As the life bled out of him, he heard familiar footsteps.

A familiar warmth.

He tried to focus his last strength and found Byleth holding him ever so gently, her hand on his bleeding chest.

There were silent tears dropping onto his cheeks.

"Your hands... Have they always been... This warm...?"


	3. Byleth

She's not easily intrigued by anything.

It was one of her father's frustration because she can play him like a fiddle until he gives up and let her pick out what she wanted from whatever market they are in.

And when she finally got intrigued by something, her father only looked away in displeasure.

Byleth Eisner is intrigued by those three students they have rescued and actually wanted to tag along to Garreg Mach Monastery, leaving their work in Faerghus to the rest of Jeralt's mercenaries.

She's most certainly have interest in that Riegan heir. He's not as stuck up as the other two and he's really easy to talk to.

Not to mention she has a hunch he's an Almyran, for they had once worked with the Gonerils in protecting The Locket some years ago. She knew how to distinguish them by their physical traits.

She wondered how he ended up here of all places.

Though she also wondered how she ended up teaching inside the Monastery.

She thought her dad was just going to pay his respects and then leave.

When she was made to pick which class to lead, she almost went for the Golden Deer to get to know him better.

But that would be inappropriate between teacher and student. And so, she stalled on her decision and talked to her father.

He didn't give any helpful tips.

And so she went with the Black Eagles, having thought on it all night. There is some fiery ambitions behind their eyes and she wants to know where it will lead them.

She did consider teaching the Blue Lions for Dimitri's sincerity endeared to her, but the way Sylvain had flirted with her after what Dimitri told her about him, she'd rather stay clear of him.

Byleth tried her best not to be biased, to treat each student equally. To treat and cherish the Black Eagles as her own.

But Claude von Riegan is making things hard for her.

Ever since she gave him sunflowers for his birthday, he would corner her in any chance he can get and ask her for tea discreetly, or share some snacks and talk with her, making her comfortable in her stay in the otherwise stiffling Monastery.

Sometimes she'll find some camellias in different hues: red, pink, and white, all bundled up in a loose bouquet outside of her rooms.

There are times it's a mix of honeysuckle, red carnation and heliotropes.

And all those times, she would glance up and see Claude and Hilda talking by the stairs near her room. Claude would then turn to look at her and give her a small wave and a cheerful smile.

Byleth is not an expert on the flower language, but a quick look in the library all pointed to love.

Can that little Golden Deer be more obvious?

He even came running when he heard she wanted to eat dinner with him, but he kept his annoyance hidden when they're joined by Lorenz or Hilda.

She was really impressed with his way of strategy during The Battle of The Eagle and The Lion. Her praise for the Golden Deers slipped out before she could think of her little Eagles and glanced at Edelgard quickly.

The Imperial Princess seems upset by it, and Byleth quickly rallied that everyone did well, and she looked over at Dimitri warmly.

She's impressed of him and Dedue for giving her quite a fight. The only time she struggled was during her training with her own father and have always thought no one could top him.

Byleth really tried her best not to be biased, but Claude von Riegan has stolen a part of her non-beating heart.

During the Ball, Byleth tried hard to be inconspicuous, standing by the sidelines as Edelgard and Dimitri danced on the floor with their partners.

She's not one for formal stuff like this, and would rather just watch, even though she did coach Edelgard for the White Heron Cup and won.

But Claude came up to her with a playful smile and wink, taking her hand and swept her into the dance floor. Their hands fit together so well as if they were made to hold one another, while Claude has his other hand respectfully on her back.

She knows Claude was tempted to end their dance with a kiss on the cheeks, but he settled for a kiss on her hand before Dimitri came over to ask her to dance with him.

And from there, numerous requests were upon her.

Seeing Edelgard by the sidelines, watching her dance with the male students, Byleth thought of asking her for a dance after the last male student.

Edelgard looked like she's going to refuse, so Byleth used her trump card and gave a little pout to make her agree to it.

Byleth smiled at Edelgard as they danced, and they were distracted when Claude had pulled Dimitri into the floor with him.

She ignored Sothis who was cackling inside her head when she finally tuckered out from all the dancing and slipped away into the Goddess Tower.

She found Claude at one side of the place, gazing at the stars.

Seeing him alone made her realize how hard it must be for him to be here, where he doesn't have close confidants like Edelgard and Dimitri.

She watched him for a moment longer before turning to leave. She just have to look for a different place to rest.

When her father died in front of her, Byleth was overwhelmed of emotions she thought she doesn't have. Sothis was kind enough to let her cry on her lap like a child would do.

Her students were also concerned for her.

But they didn't offer any consolation. They were all just relieved to see her.

Edelgard was happy to see her out of her rooms, still doing what she does best around the Monastery.

Dimitri has promised to help her avenge her father.

Hanneman and Manuela have offered to take up some of her workload as she grieved.

They were all so nice to her, but it was Claude who wiped her tears away and held her gently when she couldn't keep it together.

She knows it's wrong to rely on a different House Leader, but it was only in Claude she found reprieve.

And after reading what her father have written, of his suspicions about Rhea, Byleth couldn't help but be more wary of the Archbishop, especially when she had fused with Sothis.

When Edelgard requested her to join her in Enbarr, she quickly agreed if it means that she can get away from Rhea's ever watchful eyes.

She witnessed Edelgard's ascension as Emperor, and Byleth felt pride in seeing her student rise up and thanking her in accompanying her.

And when Edelgard declared war against the Church, Byleth disobeyed Rhea's orders of executing The Flame Emperor and joined Edelgard's side.

She hopes Claude would understand her decision.

Her father doesn't trust easily, and he had always trusted Rhea until her birth and her mother's death.

Her father had kept her hidden from the Church's eyes, becoming a wandering mercenary to avoid detection.

It was her own fault. Because she got curious of the students they have saved, her father died just like that.

If only she got more wary of Rhea and not distracted by Claude...

She tried her best to spare Flayn and Seteth during their attack on Garreg Mach, even with Cyril and Catherine.

But when she faced Rhea, her father's image flash across her mind and anger rose up in her. Their clash resulted in debris falling onto them and had knocked her out.

She was only awaken by a familiar voice, and got scolded by it too when she wanted to sleep a bit more.

When she came to, five years has passed.

How was she able to sleep for that long, she has no idea.

She reunited with Edelgard, who held back on crying at the mere sight of her. But the rest of the Black Eagles, minus Hubert, shed happy tears upon her return.

The joy of reuniting soon turned into sadness and emotional struggle for Byleth when she learned she has to fight Judith who's defending Myrrdin, and from there, a direct assault at Claude in Derdriu.

Byleth Eisner used to be called The Ashen Demon, who will cut their enemies without a shred of emotion.

But she's finding it hard to even bring her full strength against the Leicester Alliance.

It's one thing to best your students in a mock battle.

It's a different tune when it's an all out war.

She regretted cutting down Judith, having worked with House Daphnel when she was little and Judith was so kind to her.

She hid her tears from everyone, not wanting them to know this is affecting her in many ways than it should.

She became reclusive as they neared Derdriu, going over the strategy Edelgard has laid out, hoping to find a way to circumvent it and ensure that Claude be spared.

Byleth had everyone actively avoid any of the Golden Deer students, a task too tall since the Deers are united under Claude's banner.

Byleth then rushed to Claude to defeat him. Despite of his amazing archery skills, his close combat still need some work.

"You should have chosen me, Teach." was Claude's words to her.

It broke her.

She knew she should have gone and chose Golden Deer...

But Rhea had done something unforgivable to her family.

She had done something to her, which may be irreversible.

When Byleth managed to overpower him, she spared him for old time's sake.

"Thank you, Professor."

His words shattered Byleth to her core. Claude never called her that. He hated the idea of being too formal with her.

Calling her Professor sounded like Claude severing ties with her.

"Lend us your strength, Claude."

She didn't mean to sound desperate. But she is. She wanted to explain to him why she sided with Edelgard.

But he just laughed it off and left for Almyra.

She wanted to chase him.

She wanted to leave all this nightmare behind.

But she also have obligations to her father to fulfill.

And so, she watched him leave on his wyvern.

She never saw him glance back at her longingly, after she waited for him to do so, as she turned her heels to leave and follow Edelgard and Hubert.

Following the fall of Arianrhod, they faced off with Dimitri's army in the Tailtean Plains.

Byleth issued the same order of actively avoiding the Blue Lion students as she tries to get close to Dimitri to reason with him.

When Dedue had decided to cast aside his humanity and turn into a Crest Beast, Byleth's anguished "No!" rang out. She tried her best to get the stone out of him but she knows it's too late.

The only mercy she can give him is death.

And when she turned her attention to Dimitri, she could see that he cannot be reasoned with, not after watching his friend die by her hand.

Their weapons clashed heavily, and Byleth had even thought of giving up and offering her life to Dimitri.

But the thought of Rhea using him as her shield brought more anger to her, overpowering her diminishing will to fight.

She overpowered him and brought him to his knees.

"To the fires of eternity with you... El..." was Dimitri's last words as Edelgard brought down her axe at him.

Byleth's feet moved her forward to the near-death Dimitri. She dropped to her knees, cradling his head and settled it on her lap gently as she placed her other hand on his bleeding chest.

She pressed her hand on his forehead, brushing away the hair that frames his handsome face.

She saw how much effort it took Dimitri to look at her and raised his hand to hold hers on his chest.

"Your hands... Have they always been... This warm?" he sighed as he closed his eyes, with a small comforting smile on his lips as his grip on her hand slackened after a while.

Byleth wasn't able to grieve properly for Dimitri, as they set out to chase after Rhea, who burned down Fhirdiad to make it harder for them to approach her.

Byleth and Edelgard showed the same disgusted expression at how far Rhea would go, to burn the beautiful city of Fhirdiad.

Byleth fearlessly charged through the enemies, avoiding on engaging Cyril and the others that have stayed with Rhea.

Her only target is Rhea, The Immaculate One.

And with her combined strength with Edelgard, they managed to deliver the death blow upon Rhea.

But with Rhea's death, the magic that kept Byleth alive for all these years ceased as well, and she fell down onto the ground, feeling her strength leave her.

Edelgard had rushed over to her, about to cry when she didn't find any heartbeat.

But somehow, whatever Rhea had placed inside her was destroyed, or maybe it was Sothis's last gift to her as her heart started beating slowly.

With Fodlan under the Empire's rule, Byleth thought she could finally rest.

But she's haunted by the thoughts of Dedue and Dimitri.

Of dreams where Claude is the dead one on her lap.

She often wake up from those nightmares.

And even if she asked for help to have some medicine to get her some sleep, the gnawing guilt of slaying her students is eating her alive.

The horror of what if it was Edelgard who faced Claude.

Would she have spared him?

Every time she visits Garreg Mach, she could remember those fond days.

The pain of that memory would always be with her.

She had taught those students.

And they have used it against one another.

The guilt of it all, drove her to leave Fodlan behind, without so much of a goodbye to her Black Eagles.

She hopes to see Claude one last time, even if she has to walk thousands of miles, before she disappear into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for flower meanings as well XD if only i could shower Claude all the flowers in this route as well...
> 
> I know we can't tea time but at least you could tea time Dimitri on his birthday.
> 
> Claude's birthday is too early to unlock the tea time...


	4. Claude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was crying while writing this because I can't hurt Claude.
> 
> Not in my wildest dream that I thought I'll end up with writing this kind of stuff.

Claude hated it that his classmates followed him during his strategic retreat.

Now those brigands are at their tails.

Thankfully, there were some mercenaries around to help them kindly.

Though he did let out a low whistle of appreciation as Byleth Eisner lead them on saving their own hides.

He had looked forward on her being their teacher. But she picked the Black Eagles over the other two Houses.

No surprises there. Between the three, Adrestia has so much to offer.

But it didn't stop Claude on trying to be close to her.

In this Monastery, the two of them stand out with their oddity.

Her, being Jeralt's expressionless kid who grew up not knowing anything of her father's past with the Church.

Him, being that person they all considered a mystery as he actively hides his parentage.

Both of them were treated as outsiders for not fitting into any category the people of Fodlan are so fond of doing. Everyone around them were wary of them despite of their words.

When he woke up on his birthday with sunflowers at his door delivered by an errand boy, he was moved to see her simple hand written note.

He watched her go into the greenhouse every morning, and he figured that everyone's favorite teacher has a soft spot for flowers despite being a hardened mercenary.

He's always watching her.

His eyes follow her whenever she's around.

He could see the minute changes in her expression, and somehow it helps him to figure out if she had a crappy week or not.

He then started leaving her flowers by her door.

It's a chore to wake up really early after being up all night reading up things.

But the first time he watched her pick up his gift, his heart leaped in joy when he saw her smile.

It became a routine for him to leave gifts by her door, sometimes to cheer her up, but more often it's because of his growing fondness for her.

He knew it's wrong between teacher and student, but it's hard to resist the charm Byleth is emanating.

And even when his House lost to hers during the Battle of The Eagle and The Lion, she praised the Golden Deer instead of her own Black Eagles.

He knew she didn't mean to say it out loud, by the way she quickly added how she's proud of everyone.

And somehow Claude didn't like it when she smiled at Dimitri. It was that kind of smile she had always worn, a fond smile when she liked his gifts.

During the Ball, he looked all around for her as Dimitri and Edelgard danced on the floor with their partners.

He knew Byleth isn't one for formal dances, but he's impressed that she coached Edelgard and won the White Heron Cup.

He found her watching the two Highnesses, and he happily walked over to her.

She must have sensed his mischievous intention as she turned to look at him.

He didn't give her a chance to object as he took her hand, giving her a playful wink and brought her out to the dance floor.

For once, he's actually glad that the Fodlan dances are this stiff, if it means he could dance with her closely.

He could feel everyone's eyes on them, and that would normally trigger his fight and flight defense mechanism.

But his eyes were trained on her alone. He revelled at her beauty up close, and the thought that he's her first dance.

He would have danced with her all night but as soon as the note ended, Dimitri was over at their side and requesting for a dance with her.

Claude then retreated into the background, watching her get showered by requests to dance.

And when she asked Edelgard to dance, Claude took his chance to annoy Dimitri and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Many others joined them and somehow the Ball became livelier because his favorite teacher had just crushed the gender roles in a dance effortlessly.

He snuck off to the Goddess Tower, tired of all the noise and crowd. He sat there, looking up at the stars, thinking how much of a miracle it is to meet Byleth in his lifetime.

Oh, if only things were different.

If only she had chosen him and the Golden Deers.

But she made her choice. No matter how much they discreetly flirt with one another, it will not amount to anything at all.

He had come to accept that.

But still, there's a part of him that still wished she had chosen him.

He wasn't able to be much of help to her when Jeralt died. He never lost a parent before, but he tried his best to cheer her up.

He wiped her tears for her, consoling her, not as a student with an obligation to their teacher during their trying time, but as a close friend.

For the shortwhile he had known her, he had come to accept that somehow she has become a friend to him.

For that short time, he thought they understood each other.

But he soon realized he should not have jumped into that conclusion when Byleth sided with Edelgard and joined her in the war against the Church.

He doesn't understand her anymore.

He tried so hard to get information, of why would Byleth betray his trust by siding with Edelgard but he never found anything.

He thought it's for the best that she had died with Rhea in their struggle in the Battle of Garreg Mach.

And with it, he buried his feelings for her.

Feelings he never got to say out loud, and only expressed through flowers.

Hilda would always notice that Claude would put a single stem of sunflower in his office as Duke Riegan, with purple hyacinths along with it.

She noticed it was always on Byleth's birthdays that he put those hyacinths in.

For five years, Hilda watched Claude become more reclusive of his feelings while maintaining his cheerful facade.

When they heard that Byleth was found alive and leading the charge against the Leicester Alliance, Hilda got worried for Claude.

But he still looked as steadfast as always, with multiple plans in place.

And when Nader retreated, Claude faced Byleth head on.

Seeing her alive after five years he had thought her dead brought up his feelings for her again.

But if he's being honest to himself, he never did once doubt she'll come back.

"You should have chosen me, Teach." he told her sadly.

His words seem to have struck a chord with her, that she hesitated on attacking him.

He didn't mean to do that. He only wanted to voice out his feelings.

But if it gave him an opening...

He should have known better that he could never best their teacher who had taught them everything.

Byleth spared him, and he was grateful to her.

"Thank you, Professor." He had told her, trying to severe his feelings of attachment to her.

He realized, as she stood with Edelgard, that their teacher is just like anyone else.

She has some ambitions herself she wants to achieve.

She is still human after all.

"Lend us your strength, Claude."

He stared at her when she said that. He heard the desperation in her tone, one that she struggled to contain.

He retreated back into his defensive shell and laughed at the notion.

He can't stay in Fodlan. She knows that. As long as he's around, the Leicester Alliance will not submit to Edelgard at all.

But how he wished he could stay by her side.

If only if that was possible.

He left them, mounting his wyevern, and flew off to the Locket's direction.

He tried hard not to look back at her.

He doesn't want to see that he's leaving her behind after five years of wanting to see her.

But he did.

He looked back.

And saw her following Edelgard, walking away from him.

"Goodbye, Teach. May you always smile for me." He thought as he spurred his wyvern to fly higher up in the sky.

He continued to live the way he is as Prince of Almyra.

Scheming.

Putting down rival politicians.

Helping out his father, the King, as much as he can.

Nader, who was heavily injured by Byleth when he tried to invade Fodlan after his defeat in Derdriu, have brought him news that Edelgard have finally united the lands under her rule.

Claude locked himself up, staring at the sunflowers and purple hyacinths he had ordered to be put in his rooms.

They had killed Dimitri.

He had hoped that Byleth would have been able to convince Edelgard to spare Dimitri as she had spared him.

He would have welcomed the exiled Tempest King under Almyran protection.

But he also know what kind of man Dimitri is.

His pride and honor as King will not let him live in peace.

"Was it all worth it, Teach?" he asked softly, touching the sunflowers.

Months passed, and he was out surveying the lands when they encountered a hired band of mercenaries from a rival faction who is out to kill him.

He could easily take them on.

But somehow, a figure got in his way and took the hit for him.

He thought his eyes were deceiving him.

As Byleth fell into his arms, with a knife protruding from her back, Nader and his guards went on to capture the lowlives who dared to harm the Crowned Prince.

He held her hand tightly as medics quickly administered first aid on her.

Not even Nader could take him away from her.

He stayed by her side in his rooms once they got back into the Palace.

Byleth has regained her original haircolor and eyes.

He doesn't know what Edelgard did but he's thankful nonetheless that Byleth is still alive and well.

He crept into the bed with her, laying his head on her chest to listen to her slow but strong heartbeat.

He will not let her go again.

This time, he'll make sure she chooses him than returning to Fodlan or going anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to end it with Byleth taking the knife but... I can't do it.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> I want Claude to be happy


End file.
